An example of the utilization of this invention is the museum shop market and this application will use production for this market as an example. It should be noted that the utilization of this invention is not intended to be limited to production for museum shops. It can be produced for a wide variety of institutions and businesses for many purposes using production methods, appropriate to those markets.
Museum gift shops often have items for purchase related to their purpose. With the advent of wide format high resolution digital printers and the availability of images on digital media, low volume, high quality reproductions of images are feasible, custom produced for each museum shop to reflect the museum's unique collection.
Visitors to museums are varied. Some arrive by car and would therefore be able to purchase a bulky item; place it in a car, and take it home. Others arrive by public transportation such as a subway or bus, and therefore their carrying capability is limited. Still others may visit a museum while on a distant trip; but they must return by air thereby limiting the bulk and fragility of their purchase at a museum shop. Purchasing compactly packaged components consisting of a customer selected electric/frame kit and a customer selected printed image sheet packaged separately but sold in combination with easy to follow instructions for home assembly requiring no tools or special skills solves this problem. For those who would balk at purchasing anything that would require even the minimum of assembly involvement, purchase of an assembled unit delivered at point of purchase or for shipment to their home, assembled and shipped by the museum, or by the company in accordance with a museum order, could also be accommodated by the museum shop.
A second factor favoring a compactly packaged kit is the fact that storage space for inventory is at a premium at a typical museum shop. This is addressed by compactly packaged kits that can be flexibly combined to fulfill a customer order.
A third factor favoring a frame kit is that same frame components can be assembled in alternate configurations depending on which model of the unit the customer prefers. In addition, the original configuration selection can easily be exchanged subsequently for another configuration at the option of the customer.
The prior art reveals many types of illuminated display units. Some are for the display of two dimensional art reproductions. A sampling of such patents follows. For example, the lamp shade of Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,317, has a fenestration on its surface and a recessed plate for accepting an art object in sheet form to be illuminated indirectly by reflected light from the lamp. Buzick's picture display panel for lamp shades (U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,204) is primarily for display of black and white pictures printed on translucent paper by transmitted light. Morgen's light box lampshade (U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,002) provided uniform illumination on its surface for viewing photographic slides placed on its surface. The U.S. patent of Swanson (U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,593) relates to a Giclee printed lamp shade that is capable of displaying a high resolution art reproduction made from a digital image file using a process for adhering an image printed on canvas to the surface of an existing lamp shade, where the printing in Swanson occurs before the canvas is adhesively secured to the base lamp shade.
Many other patents in the prior art deal with the bulkiness of lampshades. They relate to knockdown, collapsible, or foldable lamp shades which can be shipped or stored compactly and then assembled and used on a lamp. Four such U.S. patents and one US patent application are identified here as a sampling of the field. They are U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,210 of Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,676 of Korach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,684 of Witz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,222 of Gall, and U.S. patent application US 2006/0239012 of Bin. None of these relate directly to the display of images.
Indeed, while the prior art teaches several approaches to the design of illuminated display units for displaying images or storing lampshade frames more compactly, none describe an efficient method to display a selected image in the home or elsewhere on an illuminated display unit that is comprised of compactly packaged interchangeable components.